


Miracle Cure

by shenevereditsherwriting



Series: Newsies! (except longer and gayer) [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Makeout Sesh, Post-Canon, Sweet Fluff, davey jacobs really loves jack, davey takes care of him, headaches suck, i had a migraine like a month ago and i'm still feeling the residual thumps so yeah, jack feels better and they makeout, jack has a headache and can't sell, jack kelly really loves davey, love u, mention of the refuge, ok i will stop rambling, sick day, thank u jack for being my outlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenevereditsherwriting/pseuds/shenevereditsherwriting
Summary: Davey leaves home with Les early one morning, excited to wake Jack up with a kiss. He gets to the lodge and Jack has a splitting headache. Davey spends the whole day taking care of Jack, trying to help him feel better. In the end, Jack feels a lot better.
Relationships: Davey Jacobs/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Newsies! (except longer and gayer) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521539
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Miracle Cure

Davey sighed, watching his brother skip along the street ahead of him. He worried about the cold getting to him. It was early morning, still dark. The bell hadn’t rung yet, and Davey knew that meant he could surprise Jack if they hastened. It was always the best part of his day, first seeing Jack. When they couldn’t wake up next to each other, hurrying across Manhattan to be the one to pull Jack into the waking world was the next best thing. 

Jack had a similar idea once or twice before. He’d somehow wake up ungodly early – maybe he hadn’t gone to sleep? – and tap at Davey’s window just loud enough to startle him out of a dream. Davey would crawl out of bed and press his face against the pane, gracefully accepting his “Mornin’ Sugar” from the Jack Kelly. Then, he and Les would get dressed and walk with Jack all the way back across the city just in time to stock up for the day. Davey never understood why Jack would make the trip twice just to wake him up and walk together, but Jack always said, “I like the night air! Quit whinin’!” and that would be the end of it. 

Davey smiled when he saw the outline of the lodge sharpen into view. The warmth of the sunrise threatened to tickle the back of his neck as he quickened to keep up with Les. The younger boy was ten now, old enough to walk three blocks on his own, but Davey stayed protective. He got nods from shopkeepers preparing to open, regulars who knew him only because of his daily commute. He politely waved at the woman on the corner who repaired his shirtsleeve only a few weeks earlier. He’d gotten it caught on the fly rail at Medda’s, sending her and Jack into a nervous fit over how dangerous it could have been. 

Les walked up the stoop and lightly tried the door, finding it locked. He turned back and innocently looked up at Davey. Dave just kicked over a crate of old bottles and bent to lift the key out of a strategic crack in the brick wall. Les struggled for a moment trying to unlock the door, but finally heard it click and handed the key back to Davey. He replaced it, and they both entered. Davey watched Les run off into the common room, then started for the stairs. After two flights, he crawled out a hall window onto the fire escape. Begging the metal not to creak, he carefully lifted himself up to the roof. 

Dawn never looked so good. Jack was snuggled into at least four moth-bitten blankets, trying to stave off the autumn threats of frost. His mouth lay softly agape, and tiny snores peppered in and out with each breath. His pink and blue and orange and green hands tightly clutched the edge of a blanket. Davey toed across the roof and knelt down on the edge of the pallet. He reached out slowly, brushing his fingers through Jack’s tangled curls. The boy leaned into the touch, still sleeping soundly. Davey smiled and lowered himself to a seated position. Here and now, Davey knows that he loves Jack Kelly with his entire being. 

They weren’t immune to spats and disagreements. Sometimes they were difficult just to see how far each could push the other. No matter what bickering ensued, though, the waters never stayed rough for long. After a heated argument left both boys huffing on the street, they’d avoid eye contact only until neither could stand the tension any longer. More often than not, one would appear behind the other, maybe Jack spooked Davey while he gracefully flipped a paper into a young woman’s hand, and silently beg for a moment alone. The end result was usually a misty apology on both parts for overreacting, a soft forehead kiss, and a tender hug, then back to work. 

Davey continued to rake his nails across Jack’s warm scalp. Sharp goosebumps arose on the boy’s arms, and Davey chuckled. Jack groaned lightly, hearing the other for the first time. 

“S’not nice t’ laugh at a sleepin’ man.”

“Whoever said I was nice, huh?” Davey grinned. Jack opened his eyes and gave a lopsided smile, then winced and shut his eyes tight almost immediately. “Hey, you okay?”

Jack’s face stayed scrunched up for a moment, then relaxed all but his brow. “Yeah, yeah I just…” He pressed a hand hard to his forehead. “Shit.”

“Jackie. Talk to me.” Davey moved his hand to Jack’s wrist, concern painting his face. 

“‘M fine…I’m…I’m okay,” Jack grumbled out, still squeezing his brows together. He pressed a hand to the roof underneath his shoulder and pushed himself up, now even with Davey. The taller boy was absolutely not convinced. The morning bell chimed through the air and proved Jack was a liar. He grabbed his head in both hands, squeezing and tensing, doubling in on himself. 

“Jack?” Davey kept his voice low, not wishing to aggravate Jack’s head further. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. C’mon. Need to get downstairs—”

“No!” Davey harshly whispered, grabbing Jack to prevent him from standing. “You’re gonna lay back down. Now.”

Jack just crumpled in surrender. Davey helped him get situated with a pillow supporting his neck. As he pulled away, paint dusted fingers grabbed his wrist, willing him not to go far. He leaned down to softly press his lips to Jack’s forehead. 

“You’re not feelin’ well; you need to eat. I’m gonna go snag breakfast,” he mumbled into the skin. Jack pouted his lips but released Davey, keeping his eyes closed all the time. 

Jack thought maybe hours, or even days, had passed by waiting for Davey to get back. This kind of headache was something he used to get as a kid, but not since he’d hit his later teens. It was sharp and burning, spreading from temple to temple and around to the base of his skull. Everything made the pain worse — loud noise, bright light, even just movement. It didn’t help that the New York streets were steadily getting busier and the sun rose higher. He struggled to control his breathing and relax his face, remembering that tension could worsen the ache. The stabbing had dulled only when Davey leaned close to kiss his head, and Jack took it as a sign that he really was magical. The fact that Davey could be his migraine cure would have made Jack scoff and roll his eyes three or four months ago. Now, though, now that he believed in soulmates so devoutly, how could Jack doubt it?

He heard a soft padding, the sound of someone trying to walk quietly. There was a presence near his shoulder, and then Davey’s smooth voice flowed into his ear. 

“Jackie? Do ya think you can sit up and eat a li’l something?” Davey carefully brushed a hand over Jack’s crown, testing to see if he winced or leaned in. Jack nodded tinily, desperately wanting to open his eyes and look at this beautiful angel of a boy, but preferring to avoid feeling his brain dissolve under the sun. He let Davey take him by the waist and guide Jack to snuggle back into his lap. Davey made a better backrest than his shabby pillows against the brick. 

“S’for breakfast?” Jack leaned his head on Davey’s collarbones, oddly comfortable. 

“Jacobi had some soup. He wouldn’t give me a spoon, so you’ll have to drink it.” Jack blindly pawed about for the cup, but felt it press against his mouth instead. One of Davey’s hands reliably held and managed the breakfast, while the other softly combed through Jack’s hair. He stalled every few moments, ensuring that Jack continued to chase the touch. He did. 

Jack abandoned the soup not long after, claiming to be full. Davey didn’t fight him. They both lay back down and Jack noticed that Davey was missing a layer. 

“You took ya vest off?” 

“Too hot. I got nowhere fancy to go anyway,” Davey spoke. He smiled pitifully at Jack, so distraught that he was feeling bad. He’d already done everything he knew to fix it. Jack rolled so that his head was on the edge of Davey’s shoulder, snuggling his nose softly into his neck. He knew Davey wasn’t too hot, but wouldn’t refuse being that much closer to the boy’s bare skin. Davey smoothed an arm around Jack and carded slender fingers through his curls. He then reached for the folded newspaper he’d grabbed while on the street. He held it up above his face, letting it serve two purposes: 1. lazy reading, occupying himself while Jack rested and 2. shielding Jack’s face from the rising sun. He’d already made clear that light sent pain through his whole body, and Davey wanted to prevent that as best he could. 

So, Davey kept lightly playing with Jack’s hair and listening to his breathing play the melody over New York City’s accompaniment below. He’d finished reading the paper, but laid it gently over Jack’s eyes, knowing it was all he had within reach. This wasn’t what Davey had in mind when he left his block only a few hours earlier, but he couldn’t be upset. All that mattered was spending time with Jack. Technically, this was better quality time than selling together, just not under the best circumstances. Sometimes, Davey knew his mom got headaches that were real bad. He’d seen his dad close the curtains and leave her in bed all day while he handled the boys and tried to keep quiet. Davey wished he could get Jack out of the sun and somewhere to shut the world out, but Jack wouldn’t even make the edge of the roof if they tried to move. He seemed fine enough; he was no longer clenching his brow so tightly, but he wasn’t still enough to be asleep. When Jack Kelly slept, he slept hard. He’d lay like a rock and not move unless someone else manipulated his body. Davey thought this might have been a side effect from the Refuge, sleeping like a log so as not to disturb the other kids. 

Noon came and went, and the street traffic lulled before the evening paper started to circulate. Davey rested his head gently on Jack’s temple, careful not to aggravate his pain. He’d woven in and out of bouts of sleep, taking only a few minutes at a time, but losing consciousness just the same. When he realized he’d woken up again, he opened his eyes. The sun was almost low enough to hide behind the skyline. He took a quick moment to appreciate the sunset, understanding suddenly why Jack would stare for hours, day after day, trying to capture the blend of colors. Davey focused on Jack’s breathing, sure he must’ve drifted off, and smiled. Rest. That’s what Jack Kelly needed. And he knew that Jack would say the same about him, so Davey closed his eyes again and drifted away too. 

————————————————————————————————————

“Dave.”

A chill crept across his shoulders. 

“Davey.”

Strong hands grasped his jaw. 

“Daaaaveeeyyy.”

“Hmm?” Davey lazily hummed out. He popped his eyes open one at a time. Jack hovered over, illuminated by the moon, sporting a huge grin. 

“Howdy, Sleepyhead,” Jack rasped. Davey smiled, then suddenly realized Jack was feeling better. 

“Hi!” He sat up with a start, almost bumping into the other boy. “How’s your head?” For the first time all day, he caught a glimpse of Jack’s eyes. Those big, bright eyes could rule the world. Davey felt himself leaning in, drawn closer to Jack as always. 

“Feelin’ much better, thank you.” They sat with their legs overlapping, quietly looking into each other’s faces. 

“What time s’it?” Davey asked. His gaze flicked between Jack’s lips and a lock of hair curling perfectly atop his forehead. 

“Does it matter? Sun’s down.” A smile small played on Jack’s face now, having noticed Davey watching his mouth. 

“I wanna know if we got time to get some dinner before closin’.” Davey responded. He knew that most restaurants they could afford would be locking up pretty soon if they’d slept the day away, and he only had a sip or two of the abandoned soup from morning. Jack breathed softly, watching Davey’s lips as he talked. The two were so infatuated with each other, but in a very lovable way. There was none of the possessiveness you might expect in a scary, sometimes unsafe relationship. Jack always felt safest with Davey, but he knew that could be the very reason that he got arrested again. Conscious of this, neither of them cared. The fear never showed, only the absolute adoration of each other, flaws and all. For two kids in Manhattan, they were doing pretty well.

“I s’pose…we can find somethin’.” Jack softly said before he leaned forward. While it wasn’t the wakeup kiss that Davey had planned for the morning, it was still Jack Kelly’s soft lips against his own. Jack’s hands moved to Davey’s neck. He clasped his fingers together, trapping him (as if he’d ever want to be free). Davey pinched Jack’s hem, carefully shucking it up above his waist. The cold fingers made Jack yelp and jump further into the kiss, and Davey laughed lightly. His hands felt around Jack’s strong core, memorizing the dips and mounds of his skin like he’d never get another chance. He’d have a million chances if Jack was in charge. They’d never have to worry about hiding in the penthouse or waiting until Davey was home alone to start feelin’ each other up. 

As his heart thumped in his ears, Davey ran over Jack’s ticklish ribs, and the boy wriggled with a start. Davey loved making Jack’s body respond to him. The farthest they had gone was this – heated make outs with wandering hands – but of course it was enough to get his blood burning a little hotter. Jack’s locked fingers methodically scraped against Davey’s skull, and Dave had to pull back for air. The roof was spinning, the night sky lay beneath them, and all the gasps in the world couldn’t help Davey catch his breath. Chest rising and falling heavily, Jack kept Davey close, kissing and breathing over his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. Davey pressed one hand flat against Jack’s back and chased his mouth, locking their lips again. His deft fingers trickled along Jack’s sides, finally resting on his pelvis. 

Jack pushed forward, knocking Davey’s legs where he wanted them, and crawled onto his lap. Davey softly moaned and gripped Jack’s hips tighter, and Jack flushed pink. He was thankful their mouths stayed connected and Davey’s eyes were closed, because he almost would have been embarrassed. Almost. But this was Davey, Davey who was so determined to make sure that Jack was okay only just a few months ago that he waited on the roof and knocked all Jack’s walls down. Davey with the rich, brown eyes and the lopsided smile that could melt all the world’s problems. Davey, Davey who he loved. 

Jack’s eyes popped open. He pulled back from the kiss, not jarringly, though, and Davey trailed down his neck. He’d never told Davey that he loved him. Of course he felt it, but he hadn’t said it. Out loud. To Davey. He’d thought it, and he’d tried to show it. Jack would think as hard as he could in the middle of a goodbye kiss when they pressed their foreheads together about how he loved Davey. I love you, I love you, I love you. These thoughts in his mind fuzzed around the edges as Davey nipped at Jack’s shoulder, and he groaned softly. 

“H-hey! I thought we was s’posed to get some food!”

Davey pulled back laughing. “We were, Jack, but you started this!” 

“Well, let’s be goin’. We ain’t got all night,” Jack spoke, suddenly playing the innocent. He swung his leg over Davey’s knees and stood, then reached a hand down to help the other. As they walked toward the railing, each groomed the other back to presentability. Davey righted Jack’s shirt, buttoning it a bit higher than usual (sue him). Jack smoothed down Davey’s hair, smirking lightly at the disheveled pieces pressed to his forehead. Just before reaching the ladder, they shared one more sweet kiss. 

And if they were both half-hard and red-lipped when they got to the main floor of the lodge, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! 
> 
> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed. these sweet boys are currently me projecting what i'm missing because of quarantine. touch starvation is real.
> 
> i'm always lookin for criticism, so drop it in a comment/message, positive or negative. i appreciate all feedback :)
> 
> if you're interested, you can find me on tumblr at satanssugar where i'll post about newsies, queer stuff, and lately pretty much anything.
> 
> love u! <3  
> kels


End file.
